La curiosité est un bien vilain defaut
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Après la révélation d’Antonio, Jude à l’occasion d’observer celui-ci en compagnie de Gabi, à leur insu. 2/2


La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut mais c'est tellement difficile d'y résister.

Sommaire : Après la révélation d'Antonio, Jude à l'occasion d'observer celui-ci en compagnie de Gabi, à leur insu.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement les persos ne m'appartiennent pas !

Note : Sequel de ma fic « Besoin d'un verre…. ».

&&&&&

Ca faisait quelque temps déjà que Jude voulait passer à la mission Saint-Joseph, sa rencontre, surprenante, avec le prêtre local ayant attisé sa curiosité. Et le fait que l'autre soir il avait entraperçu Antonio se défoulant encore sur ce pauvre sac de boxe, l'avait finalement poussé aujourd'hui à venir jusqu'ici.

Quand il avait abordé le sujet avec Caitlin, elle lui avait fait l'éloge du « Père Antonio », ce qui d'un coté ne le surprenait pas, mais il était tout de même impressionné, surtout depuis qu'il connaissait « l'autre » vérité.

Croisant une sœur dans la chapelle il lui demanda où trouver le Père Antonio, elle lui indiqua alors le chemin du bureau.

La porte était entrouverte, et Antonio était apparemment en grande conversation avec une jeune femme brune. Sa curiosité eut raison une fois encore de lui, il s'approcha et tendit l'oreille.

-Calme-toi Gabi !

-Il était avec Gabi…. Intéressant.-

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme Antonio !? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?!

-Déjà commence par m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Ricardo dormait, je me suis penchée pour l'embrasser et lui souhaiter une bonne journée et il a voulu m'étrangler comme la dernière fois.

-Je suis désolé Gabi, il devait surement faire un mauvais rêve.

-Ouais comme la dernière fois !

Jude remarqua que l'atmosphère était tendue.

-Gabi arrête de voir des choses là où il n'y en a pas.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Antonio ! Je suis sure qu'il sait !

-Il ne PEUT PAS savoir Gabi !

-Tu es sur ?!

-On a déjà parlé de tout ça. Ricardo ne sait pas qu'on a fait l'amour !

Jude se fit la remarque qu'ils n'étaient pas très prudents tous les deux, pour parler de choses aussi privées avec la porte à moitié ouverte.

-Alors comment tu expliques ça ?!

-Je… je ne sais pas, mais il y a forcément une autre explication. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?

-Non, mais il m'a fait peur Antonio bien plus qu'à l'hôpital. J'étais toute seule, et ça aurait pu….

Voyant que Gabi commençait à se laisser submerger par ses émotions, Antonio l'attira à lui.

-Hey je suis là, s'il arrive quoique ce soit, si tu as envie de parler tu sais très bien que tu peux venir me voir, n'importe quand.

Jude vit à quel point Antonio pensait ce qu'il disait.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple, ça ne l'a jamais été.

Elle se replongea dans ses bras protecteurs.

-Ne crois jamais que tu ne peux pas venir me voir Gabi.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je SAIS que je le peux, je ne sais pas si je le DOIS.

Il baissa le regard, puis rencontra le sien à nouveau et avec une infinie tendresse, lui caressa la joue.

-Je SAIS que je ne DOIS PAS t'aimer et pourtant je t'aime. Peu importe de quoi il s'agit je veux que tu viennes me voir d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Bien. Il faut que je parle avec Ricardo.

-Non !

Antonio la dévisagea. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais une confrontation entre les deux frères n'était pas envisageable pour le moment, elle en était certaine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais régler ça moi-même.

-Gabi….

-Antonio j'ai comprit ce que tu viens de dire et promis si je vois que je n'arrive à rien je viendrai te voir, mais je pense qu'il faut que je parle d'abord avec Ricardo.

Il n'avait pas d'objection à cela.

-Ok.

-Bien, il faut que j'y aille. Merci de….

-Pas de problème.

Ils se sourirent tendrement.

Il la héla au dernier instant.

-Gabi !?

Elle se retourna et ils partagèrent un de leurs intenses regards.

-Moi aussi Antonio !

Elle lui mima un baiser avant de s'en aller.

Jude était touché par la scène dont il avait été témoin. La tendresse, l'amour se ressentait entre les deux anciens ( ?) amants c'était indéniable, il se demandait comment les autres avaient pu ne rien remarqué, puis il se souvint du geste, déplacé, du mari de Gabi. Si Ricardo avait essayé d'étranglé Gabi, par deux fois, c'était peut-être qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Il se promit alors de garder un œil sur cette situation.

&&&&&


End file.
